Pranksters
Pranksters is episode 41a of Rocko's Modern Life. Summary Heffer suspects that he is being targeted for revenge after his practical jokes get out of hand. Plot On April 1, Filburt is unhappily working at Stuff on a Stick at the mall's food court. When Rocko and Heffer arrive to get their meal, Heffer plays a prank on Filburt before they laugh, saying, "April Fool's" to him. Filburt, after shouting to his friends, mopes about being pranked every year. At the table, Heffer plays a joke on Rocko, making him think Melba Toast has arrived at the mall, which she hasn't. Then, Heffer gets pranked by Rocko when he finds and screams about a rubber rat on his stick. Later, when Rocko and Heffer arrive at Kind of a Lot O' Comics, Rocko's boss Mr. Smitty gives Rocko an old letter which describes about his grandmother about to arrive from the airport. After trying to ask for his boss for a day off (while he thinks it's a joke) and calling for Filburt, Mr. Bighead, the Chameleon Bros, and the head elf (from the Christmas episode) with them thinking it's a prank, he reluctantly asks Heffer to pick her up while telling him to not pull pranks. At the airport, Heffer meets with Granny Rocko, whom gives him a hard time (while mistaking him for Rocko), forcing him to carry a huge load of her luggage up the regular stairs instead of an escalator and later being forced to let the granny drive as they nearly get into some accidents. Later, they arrive to Rocko's, whom Heffer, exhausted, lies on the chair after placing her bags down. He then looks at Rocko's photo, thinking that Granny Rocko is actually Rocko in disguise, and plans to pull an ultimate prank on Granny Rocko. While Granny Rocko bakes some muffins, Heffer uses some long rope around the house along with a rocket, hoping to lure the granny to the living room. Just as he lights the fuse, it turns out Rocko and Granny Rocko (whom mistakes Rocko for Heffer) are two different people. In tears, Heffer takes the full prank, which was originally gonna be used on Granny Rocko. Then, the rocket takes off with Heffer being pulled all over the house, then to space where he crashes to the sun, then heading back to Earth, crashing through China, going through the crater all the way back to Rocko's front yard. As Rocko, whom watches with Granny Rocko, is shocked and tries to get him off the rocket, Granny Rocko suddenly laughs hysterically and in a disturbing fashion before her skin, which turns out to be a costume, is pulled off, revealing that Granny Rocko is actually Filburt, who uses the same snout flipping trick on Heffer. Then, he falls down, nearly passing out and after panning away from O-Town, the Earth, and through space with a blank screen (after a white flash) was seen, Heffer is heard saying (and claiming), "I knew it was him the whole time". Characters Featured *Rocko *Filburt/Granny Rocko *Heffer *Mr. Smitty *Ed Bighead (Cameo) *Chuck and Leon (Cameo) *Wild Pig (Cameo) *Dad Elf (Cameo) *Melba Toast (Mentioned) Trivia *This episode, along with its From Here to Maternity, haven't aired on Nickelodeon or Nicktoons, in a very long time. *In hindsight, it's very clear that it was Filbert the whole time. Granny Rocko and Filbert both have a similar shape and general design. *Filburt makes a reference to Tickled Pinky when he asked Heffer if he got his appendix taken out. *Goof: When Heffer is flying through space, Saturn and Jupiter are in the wrong order. *At the beginning when Filburt working at the Stuff on a Stick restaurant, none are customers are shown to paying for their food. This could mean it's possibly a free food place. *Despite taking place on April Fool's Day, this episode initially premiered on July 1st. *In streaming versions, Heff's last line "I knew it was him the whole time" is missing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes starring the Bigheads Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes storyboarded by Derek Drymon Category:Episodes written by George Maestri Category:Episodes written by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes written by Derek Drymon Category:Episodes directed by George Chialtas